I'm Sorry Krystal
by theGrayFoxx
Summary: I'm Sorry Krystal


**Here's just a little idea I had. It does contain…slight suicide so…yeah. Reader discretion.**

Lost. Lost in the endless abyss of pain, agony and loss. Fox sat alone in his room on the empty and dead Great Fox, wishing for a chance to get _her _back.

Every day, he sat alone, barely eating, barely sleeping, barley living.

Everyone abandoned him after she left. They said he needed to get over her. He needed to move on. But how could he? He though she loved him. He thought they could be together, forever.

But then she left him.

No, she left him for _Panther._

The very thought of the name brought new waves of pain and anger to the shaking vulpine, but over all, it brought a crushing weight of total helplessness.

He stared into the darkest corner of his room until shapes danced across his vision only to be blinked away, or washed away by the tears that flowed in such abundance.

"_Why did she leave me?" _ He croaked in a pained and hoarse voice, still not understanding why it had to be him.

The very walls seemed to ripple like stones thrown into water. She was his life, his reason to live. With her gone, what did he have to live for?

The darkness swirled like dust in the wind in front of him, creating ever changing shapes in front of him.

With every passing moment, life itself began to feel like one horrible nightmare. Like an out of body experience for the vulpine. Figures constantly haunted him, danced in his vision. Taunted him. They mimed suicide, as if it were a suggestion.

The vulpine padded on rubber legs through the ever twisting and dark halls of the ship, making way to the kitchen. He could see his memories, acting themselves out before him. All the good, happy times he had with the cerulean vixen, all the times they had been close, they had been in _love_.

It all tortured him. To anyone else, it was an empty vessel, but to Fox, it was full. Full of everything the so tortured him.

Finally, when he looked to the swirly black to the left of his vision, he saw the moment that ruined his life.

"_I'm sorry Fox! I can't do it anymore! I'm going back to Panther and the rest of Star Wolf!" _The vision cried before running away, with Fox following it shouting.

"_Wait! Krystal! Don't go! Don't leave me please! I love you! I need you!"_

His cries echoed off the dark walls of the room, falling to no ears but his own. The darkness once again crept towards him.

He needed to eat. He frequently passed out due to malnourishment, but what did it matter? He had no one and nothing. No one even came to check on him!

_No one cares about you…_

_They all left you…_

_They all hate you…_

_She hates you…_

The voices chanted to him, all of this wasn't real of course. It was all in his mind. His broken, mistreated mind. His subconscious was fractured. Broken by the loss of the only one he'd ever truly loved.

"_I'm sorry Fox…"_

"_I'm sorry Fox…"_

"_No you're not. You never loved me." _He spoke as though she could hear him. Perhaps she could. She was telepathic after all.

He stood alone in the kitchen. He wandered out and began to walk aimlessly about before he was hit by a realization harsher than any he'd ever had.

_I don't want to live_

One single thought finally sealed the fate of the broken fox. And that fate was death by his own hands.

He looked to the blaster on his bed stand, but walked onward back to the kitchen. His vision spun in the darkness, disorienting him and causing him to fall, harshly smashing his knee into the unforgiving metal floor. The voices chanted on, louder than they ever had.

_Everyone hates you!_

_You are worthless! _

_Death is your escape!_

He slid open the drawer holding his salvation. He pulled out the small sharp knife Krystal had used to fix food now and then. He looked at the blade. It seemed to glint, even with no light to reflect. I called him. It beckoned him to do what he had planned.

He gripped the knife with all he was worth, the small blade shaking with the rhythm of his hand. His heart raced, it flung itself against the inside of his chest, still urging him against what he was about to do. He didn't listen. His insanity had a much louder voice than his heart.

But most of all, he kept hearing Krystal, and the final words she had spoken to him.

"_I'm sorry Fox…"_

"_I can't do this anymore…"_

"_I'm going back to Panther…"_

"_Back to Panther…"_

He moved the knife over the inside of his wrist where his life flowed near the surface. He smiled, thinking of only relief from this Hell he had endured.

The voices chanted louder than ever before, and his heart pounded wildly.

"_I'm going back to Panther…"_

"_I'm sorry Fox…"_

He felt every twinge of pain as he drew the knife across his wrist. The cut was deep, and the blood flowed, coating the blade and dripping to the floor.

His mind cleared instantly, and the realization of what he'd done came to him life a smack to the face. His fate was set. He couldn't change it.

With his cleared mind, he wrote in his blood a message on the wall.

The final darkness approached. His vision blurred. All his strength failed him, and he crashed to the floor, his mind reeling and spinning. He felt no pain, and no remorse for what he'd done. The world was better off without him, and he was better off without it.

He had no final words. He didn't know how long it was before he died. No one even new until three days later.

His good friend Falco had finally came to check on him. He was shocked as he entered the kitchen and saw the lifeless body that used to be Fox, still intact. The blood from his open wrist formed a dried crust on the floor.

Soon, everyone had come to the ship. Even Krystal, his entire reason for ending his own life.

She cried that day. Everyone else did as well, but she was uncontrollable. She wept and sobbed for hours. No one could console her, not even Panther. His last message had sparked something in her.

She knew now she shouldn't have left. She should have left him, and his final message will haunt her life forever.

_**I'm Sorry Krystal**_

**Soooo….there that was. I have no clue why I was thinking about that but…yeah. **


End file.
